poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
START:DASH!!
START:DASH!! is a song by μ's used in two separate singles, the former being released on February 20, 2013 and the latter on April 3, 2013. This was an insert song in Love Live! School idol project Season 1 Episode 3, sung by Honoka Kosaka, Kotori Minami and Umi Sonoda, and Season 1 Episode 13, sung by µ's. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The first version of the song sung by Maki Nishikino was released in the Love Live! School idol project Season 1's original soundtrack "Notes of School idol days" on April 10, 2013. It was also an insert song in Love Live! School idol project Season 1 Episode 2. Archive footage of the song also appears in Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1 Episode 1. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Sasaki Hiroshi. Lyrics Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!! Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!! Ubuge no kotori tachi mo Itsuka sora ni habataku Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu Akiramecha dame nanda Sono hi ga zettai kuru Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne Hajimari no kodou Ashita yo kaware! Kibou ni kaware! Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware START!! Kanashimi ni tozasarete Naku dake no kimi janai Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa Kanashimi ni tozasarete Naku dake ja tsumaranai Kitto (kitto) kimi no (yume no) Chikara (ima o) ugokasu chikara Shinjiteru yo... dakara START!! Ameagari no kibun de Takamaru kitai no naka Tsumazuita koto sae mo Omoide ni shiyou Ashita ga saku yo! Kibou ga saku yo! Tanoshii merodii kuchizusami saita DASH!! Yorokobi o uketomete Kimi to boku tsunagarou Mayoi michi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa Yorokobi o uketomete Kimi to boku susumu darou Sore wa (sore wa) tooi (yume no) Kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera Kanata e to... boku wa DASH!! Mata hitotsu yume ga umare... Kanashimi ni tozasarete Naku dake no kimi ja nai Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa Yorokobi o uketomete Kimi to boku tsunagarou Mayoi michi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa Yorokobi o uketomete Kimi to boku susumu darou Sore wa (sore wa) tooi (yume no) Kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera Kanata e to... boku wa DASH!! Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!! Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!! Lyrics (Translation) I say... Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!! Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!! Even newborn baby birds Will someday soar through the sky They'll fly with great, strong wings Don't ever give up That day will definitely come You can feel it too, can't you? The beats of the beginning O Tomorrow, change! Transform into hope! Transform, illuminated by that brilliant light START!! Being closed in by sorrow And just crying -- That isn't you With your blazing heart, you can definitely clear the way to the future Being closed in by sorrow And just crying is boring I'm sure (I'm sure) your (dream's) Power (right now) can set things in motion I believe in you, so START!! The mood after the rain Amidst growing expectations Even the times when we stumbled Let them become memories Tomorrow will blossom! Hope will blossom! A fun, hummed melody blossomed DASH!! Grasp the happiness and Let's form a connection between us We've finally broken through and found our way Grasp the happiness and You and I will push on forward Those are (those are) a distant (dream's) Fragments (but they're) precious fragments Towards beyond the border... I'll DASH!! And again, a dream is born Being closed in by sorrow And just crying -- That isn't you With your blazing heart, you can definitely clear the way to the future Grasp the happiness and Let's form a connection between us We've finally broken through and found our way Grasp the happiness and You and I will push on forward Those are (those are) a distant (dream's) Fragments (but they're) precious fragments Towards beyond the border... I'll DASH!! Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!! Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!! Trivia *This song will feature in Ash's Adventures of Love Live! School Idol Project. Category:Songs in Japanese Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Songs sung by females